marvelmoviesfansfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Iron Man
Mládí Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark se narodil v pátek 29. května 1970 Howardovi a Marii Starkovým. Tonyho brszký život byl často ovládán nepřítomnosti jeho otce, kterého Tony později popsal jako "studeného" a výpočetavého. Vyrůstající Tony měl problémy se svým otcem, jelikož Tony řekl, že mu nikdy jako otec synovi neřekl že ho miloval, nebo dokonce, že ho má rád. Vzhledem k tomu, že Tony byl tak mladý, Howard nikdy nebyl schopen říct mu jeho plány pro něj. Tonyho otec neustále mluvil o svém příteli Captainovi Americovi, aby mohl inspirovat Tonyho dělat velké věci v životě, což velmi naštvalo mladého Tonyho. Když mu byly čtyři roky, udělal jeho první rovnici. Když mu bylo skoro sedm postavil motor. Když Tony bylo sedmnáct vystudoval MIT na vrcholu své třídy. také se setkal s Jamesem Rhodesem, a oni se stali nejlepšími přáteli. Jedna věc,z Tonyho dětství, které ho rozčilovala bylo jeho chůva, který se staral o něj, nežmu bylo čtrnáct. Na střední škole, se Tony naboural do Pentagonu. Ve věku jedenadvaceti, jeho rodiče, Howard a Maria, zemřeli v autohavárii tajně řízenou HYDROU. Za pár měsíců Obadiah Stane, rodinný přítel, převzal společnost protože Tony byl příliš mladý, aby vedl Stark Industries. O několik měsíců později, zdědil Stark Industries, a stal se nejmladším generálním ředitelem v historii. Po vybudování vlastního sídla, Tony vyrobil umělou inteligenci která by mu pomáhala v domě. On pojmenoval systém "Jen Spíše velmi inteligentní systém", a poté ho zkrátil JARVIS. Nakonec, se Rhodey připojil k Americké armádě a stal se styčným mezi Stark Industries a ozbrojených sil Spojených států. Stark Industries se tak dařilo, že se stala jednou z nejlepších společností. Na Silvestra v roce 1999, Stark, se svojí vědeckou milenkou Mayou Hansenovou zúčastnil Konference vědy ve švýcarském Bernu a se setkal s vědcem jménem Ho Yinsenem a arogantně se vyhnul nadanému, ale zmrzačenému vědci, Aldrichu Killianovi, který chtěl Starkovu podporu. Stark záměrně řekl, Killianovi že se s ním setká na střeše budovy s úmyslem nedostavit se. To vedlo Killiana čekat celou noc, zatímco Stark spal s Mayou v jejím pokoji. Během několika let dokázal Tony s Stark Industries porazit Oscorp v prodeji zbraní. Tehdy však neznámý útočník zničil Starkovu výbavu. Tím však Stark Industries expandovalo. Iron Man Po prezentaci Starkovy úspěšné minulosti, James Rhodes dostal tu čest daroval mu cenu v Caesarově Palaci v Las Vegas. Když Obadiah dal Rhodymu signál,, že Stark nebyl tam aby jí přijmul, Stane převzal ocenění za něj. Krátce po slavnostním ceremoniálu, Rhodes přinesl Tonymu ocenění, zrovna když Tony hrál hazard. Rhody byl velmi rozzlobený na něj že nebyl přítomen u předání. Když se Tony chystal opustit hotel, Christine Everhart se snažila udělat s ním rozhovor pro Vanity Fair. Tony odrazil její otázky s několika rychlými vtípky a oba spolu nakonec strávili noc spolu v Tonyho domě u océanu. Ráno se Stark začal pracovat na jednom z jeho vozů. Jeho asistentka Pepper Potts mu připomněla jeho cestu do Afghánistánu. O tři hodiny později se dostal do letadla a on a Rhody se brzy opili a měli malý večírek v letadle. Stark představil svojí nejnovější zbraň, raketu Jericho, na vojenské diváky a prokázal svou schopnost. Po úspěšné prezentaci Stark nastoupil do konvoje který ho měl převézt. Avšak konvoj byl napaden povstalci. Zatímco vojáci umírali kolem něj, pokusil se Tony najít kryt a volal o pomoc, když jedna z bomb jeho vlastní společnosti přistála vedle něj a explodovala. Výbuch způsobil to, že ztratil vědomí a zarazil mu několik střepin blízko srdce. Probudil se o nějaký čas později elektromagnetem připojeném ke hrudi. Napojen na autobaterii, elektromagnet držel střepiny od vstupu do jeho srdce a bránil tím Tonyho smrti. Stark byl zajat teroristickou skupinou, deset prstenů, kteří nabídli jeho propuštění, jestliže postaví raketu Jericho pro ně. Díky vědění že Tony stejně umře, Tony a jeho kolega v zajetí Ho Yinsen místo toho vyvinuly plán na útěk. S cílem zlepšit Starkův stav, on a Yinsen vytvořili miniaturní obloukový reaktor, menší verzi napájecího zdroje který dříve vynalezl jeho otec, Howard a Anton Vanko, který vložili do Tonyho hrudi a tím dodávali energii do elektromagnetu čím chránili srdce. Společně, oni tajně začali stavět obrněný oblek, který by jim pomohl uniknout. Brzy dvojice uzákoněna jejich plánem útěku, nastražili past za dveřmi díky které nešli vyrazit. Yinsen si uvědomil, že neměli dostatek času pro napájení obleku před tím než by teroristi přišli. Vzal pistoli a držel je zpátky, ale byl smrtelně zraněn. S jeho posledními slovy, Yinsen ujistil Starka, že to bude v pořádku, aby ho opustil, a vyzval ho, aby nepromarnil svůj život. Rozhněván Yinsenovou smrtí, Stark vyšel ven, oblek ho chránil před náporem kulek, a on používal plamenomety v obleku, aby zabil několik teroristů. Zničil jejich zásoby zbraní ze Stark Industries, a uniknul, ačkoli jeho oblek byl zničen, když havaroval v poušti. Poté co byl vyzvednut letectvem a vrátil se do Spojených států, Stark se setkal s Pepper Potsovou. Nejdříve si koupil hamburger a pak svolal tiskovou schůzku. Na setkání, Stark dojedl hamburger a prohlásil, že jeho společnost už v dohledné budoucnosti, nebude vyrábět zbraně. Tento krok šokoval novináře, a mnoho z nich prohlásilo, že musí trpěm postraumatickou poruchou. Přítel a obchodní partner jeho otce, Obadiah Stane, mu řekl, že tento krok byl zablokován členy bankovní rady krátce poté, protože se obávají, že rozhodnutí by mohlo zničit společnost. V měsících, které následovaly, Stark ustoupil od veřejného názoru, a zaměřil se na zlepšení vytváření svého nového obrněného obleku, zdokonalování jeho velikosti, pohybu, a schopnosti letu. Požádal Pepper Pottsovou, aby mu pomohla vzít starý obloukový reaktor ven a dát tam ten silnější, který bude použit k napájení obleku. On nakonec zdokonalil sílu letu po mnoha pokusech a omylech, a vytvořil stříbrný Mark II oblek pro svůj první zkušební let, a to navzdory JARVISOVĚ" varování, že nebylo uděláno dost testů. Tony vyletěl vysoko po obloze nad městem a křičel radostí z jeho úspěchu. Nicméně, když chtěl zkusit vyletět výš tak to způsobilo namrzání obleku. Stark spadl z nebe, a bylo jen možné restartovat oblek okamžik před tím, než by dopadl na zem. Letěl zpátky do svého sídla, a okamžitě propadl stropem, zničí jeho hrací klavír a sportovní auto. Během své první veřejné vystoupení od svého návratu do Spojených států, Stark potkal Phila Coulsona, činidlo strategického vnitřního útvaru, prosazující logistických oddělení s který si chtěl s Tonym domluvit schůzku k projednání události ve svém únosu. Stark byl ale příliš rozptylený poté co uviděl Pepper. Tančil s ní a málem ji políbil než šel pro drink. Při objednávání pití, Stark byl obtěžován Christine Everhartovou, která mu ukázala fotografie zbraní Stark Industries v rukou teroristických skupin, včetně raket Jericho. On také objevil, že Obadiah Stane dodával zbraně americkým vojákům a teroristům, kteří Tonyho unesli. Tváří v tvář s realizací toho, co jeho společnost udělala, Stark oblékl oblek a odletěl do Afghánistánu, a osvobodil Gulmiru, domovskou obci Yinsena, od deseti prstenů. Zatímco ničil jejich zásoby zbraní, náhodně upozornil vojenského letectvo Spojených států a jeho přítele ve společnosti s vojenskýmy styky, podplukovníka Jamese Rhodese. Dvoum F-22 Raptor bylo nařízeno, aby zaútočiili na neznámý cíl, a během konfrontace, Stark zavolal Rhodesovi a odhalil jeho totožnost ve snaze útok odvolat. Nicméně, zatímco se snažil vyhnout útoku, jeden z Raptorů ztratil levé křídlo, když se náhodou srazil s Starkem. Pilot se katapultoval krátce poté, ale jeho padák se zasekl. Stark se vrhl dolů na pomoc pilotovi k vyndání jeho padáku před útěkem. Rozhodnutý napravit své chyby, Tony poslal Pepper Pottsovou najít lodní záznamy Stark Industries, aby mohl vystopovat nelegální zásilky a zničit je. Zatím co se nabourávala do systému, zjistila, že to byl Obadiah Stane kdo najal deset prstenů k zabití Starka v Afghánistánu, ale zapřely dohody, když si uvědomili, kdo byl cíl. Pepper také zjistila, že Stane si vyrobil originální zbrojový prototyp a měl reverzní inženýrství, jeho vlastní verze. Nicméně, jeho tým vědců, nemohl analizovat obloukový reaktor k napájení obleků. Stane, si uvědomil, pepř objev, ukradl oblouk reaktoru od Starka hrudi poháněl jeho nový oblek, takže Starku zemřít. Používat jeho prvního reaktoru, který nebyl navržen tak, aby poháněl jeho poslední brnění, Stark bojoval s Stane vrcholu Stark Industries ústředí a okolních ulicích. Stark napálil Stane tím, že nutí ho letět dostatečně vysoko, aby se jeho oblek by zmrznout a způsobil Stane oblek padat z nebe. Stane přežil a pokračoval na něj zaútočit. Stark ho nakonec zabit, když je v plné velikosti Reactor oblouk, který poháněl laboratoř byla úmyslně zahlcen Pepper, electrocuting Stane a přimět jej, aby se dostal do oblouku reaktoru a explodovat. Druhý den ráno, novinky se šířily Tonyho Starka alter ego, který byl nazván "Iron Man" v tisku. Stark uspořádala tiskovou konferenci, kde S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson mu věnoval titulní příběh vymyslel a poradil mu, aby konstatovat, že Iron Man byla jeho tělesná stráž. Nicméně, v průběhu konference, ve chvíli vlastní jasnosti, Stark místo toho oznámil veřejnosti, že on sám byl Iron Man. Jednou v noci, Stark přišel domů a byl uvítán návštěvníkem stojícího u okna. On se představil jako Nick Fury, ředitel SHIELDU, a ujistil ho, že Tony není jediný "super hrdina" na světě, má v úmyslu diskutovat s Starkem o Avengers iniciativy. Ale Tony neměl zájem. Iron Man 2 Dva roky poté, co odhalil svou identitu ve světě, a pomáhat udržovat světový mír, Tony se objevil jako Iron Man na slavnostním otevření Stark Expo v Flushing Meadows, New York City, aby pokračoval v odkazu svého otce, Howarda. Bohužel, Starkova život nebyl tak dobrý, jak to vypadalo. Stark byl čelí dvojí hrozbě. První (a možná nejhorší z obou) bylo ve formě vlastního srdce:. Arc Reactor Palladium jádro ho také zabíjí, což mu pomalou bolestivou smrt v důsledku nadužívání Iron Man obrněné jednotky "No, můžete zapomenout na to. Jsem Iron Man. Oblek a já jsme jedno. Obrátit Iron Man oblek by bylo obrátit sebe, což se rovná nevolnictví nebo prostituci, v závislosti na tom, co stát, že jste v. Můžete ho mít. " Druhá hrozba byla z jednání výboru Senátu, vedená senátorem Sterna, požaduje, aby Stark uvolnit technologii Iron Man brnění pro vojenské použití. Stark odmítl, věřit, že to nebylo v nejlepším zájmu amerického lidu pro armádu, aby ji dědičně, a že by ho použít jako zbraň, která by mohla velmi dobře být použity proti Americe. Senátor Stern se pokusil otočit proti Tonymu jeho nejlepšího přítele, Jamese Rhodese, proti němu ve snaze, aby ho donutil obleky odezdat. Soutěžící Justin Hammer se snažil hájit svůj případ v této věci; Stark vzal tuto příležitost uvést do rozpaků i kladivem a Stern se sbírkou videozáznam Hammer a dalších po celém světě se pokoušejí obnovit technologie. Stark arogantně prohlásil, že by to trvat roky, než by někdo byl schopen úspěšně obnovit tech. Stark se vrátil do svého domova, kde a JARVIS Snažil se najít řešení v hledání nového zdroje napájení pro Arc reaktoru. Zatímco v jeho domě ho navštívil James Rhodes, který přišel do nadávat Stark o přání armády vzít jeho obleky. Nicméně, Rhodes si uvědomil, jak dobře Stark byl a pomáhal mu změnou Arc Reactor Palladium jádro. Rhodos snažil přesvědčit Stark že on neměl dělat sám svou cestu. Nejistý jeho šance na přežití, Stark jmenoval svého bývalého osobního asistenta Pepper Potts generální ředitel Stark Industries, nahradí ji s Natalií Rushman. Stark cestoval do Monaka s Pepper Potts a Happy Hogan. Tam Stark a Potts setkal Justin Hammer, který samolibě se pokusil předvést, že on byl dotazován Christine Everhart; Stark se rychle dal jasně najevo své vlastní romantické historie s Everhart. Stark se omluvil pro kontrolu jeho krevní hladinu toxicity v koupelně. Stále více sklíčený a vzrušení-hledat jako důsledek toho, co on věřil být jeho blížící se smrti, Stark závodil na Velké ceně Monaka, kde Ivan Vanko, který postavili oblouk reaktoru sám, spolu s biče-jako energetickými zbraněmi, zaútočil na něj. S pomocí Pepper a Šťastný Hogana, který mu podal přenosný kufřík brnění, Stark oblékl brnění Mark V a porazil Vanko. Poté, Stark navštívil Vanko ve francouzském vězení, se dozvíte, jak získal technologii. Během rozhovoru, Vanko ukázal, že on byl syn Anton Vanko, který spolupracoval s Howardem Starka na prvním oblouku reaktoru, ale byl deportován zpět do Sovětského svazu a zemřel v chudobě. Ivan Vanko obvinil rodinu Starka pro jeho rodiny osudu, a hledal pomstu. Vanko také zmínil, že byl on plně vědom současného otravy srdce Tonyho, pověst, že to byla hrozná způsob, jak zemřít. 3 Stark se vrátil domů s pepřem oslavit blížící se narozeniny. Na trase domů, Stark pokusil říci Pepper pravdu o své současné řady nezodpovědné jednání. Chtějí uniknout ze všech jeho současných problémů, snažil se ji přesvědčit, aby se oklikou do Benátek, Itálie; Bohužel, mediální tlak nedávného incidentu v Monaku s Whiplash měli všichni na okraji požadují, aby Stark obrat přes technologii okamžitě. Vanko unikl vězeňských díky Justin Hammer, který měl v úmyslu použít Vanko znalosti technologie Starka vytvořit vlastní armádu obrněných bojovníků diskreditovat Iron Man. Stark hodil co on věřil by byl jeho poslední narozeninová párty a opili zatímco nosí Iron Man obrněné jednotky a oddával se nebezpečné činnosti, jako je například použití Uni-paprsku zničit meloun, nutit svého přítele, Rhodos, zasáhnout. Rhodes Mark II oblékl brnění Starkovy a po téměř zničil Tony Starkovy Mansion ve výsledném boji, doručil brnění na armádu. Další den, Nick Fury, ředitel SHIELD, přiblížil Starku u Randyho Donuts, odhalující Natalii jako tajný agent Natasha Romanoff a že Howard Stark byl jedním ze zakladatelů štítu. Romanoff dal Stark injekci, která zpomalila jed v žilách. Fury pak mu některé starého materiálu Howarda dal k pomoci při hledání lék na otravu palladia. Uvnitř Howarda kufru, Tony nalezeno několik položek, včetně notebook s výkresů "hyperkrychli" a dva komiksy Captain America. Skrytá zpráva v dioramatu 1974 Stark Expo se ukázala být schéma atomové struktury nového prvku. S pomocí svého počítače Jarvis, Tony syntetizován nový prvek a vytvrdí se. Poté, Ivan Vanko kontaktoval Tony, odhalil, že je stále naživu a stále nastaven na pomstu. Tony si oblékl brnění Mark VI a odletěl do Expo. Na Stark Expo, Justin Hammer představila své vojenské letouny, kapitán James Rhodes v silně weaponized verze brnění Mark II, známý jako válečný stroj výzbroji. Tony jako Iron Man přišel varovat Rhodes, ale Ivan Vanko chytil kontrolu obou dronů i Rhodey brnění, nastavení je do útoku Iron Man. Pepper Potts měl Hammer zatčen, zatímco Stark bodyguard šťastný Hogan a Agent Natasha Romanoff závodil kladivo Industries ústředí. Vanko odešel, ale Romanoff obrátil kontrolu Mark II brnění na Rhodos. Odstranění ostatní drony, Stark a Rhodes byl konfrontován Vanko v jeho nové, silnější brnění. Byl poražen, když Stark a Rhodes vystřelil repulzorové paprsky na sebe, což vyvolalo explozi vedle Vanko. Příliš zraněný pokračovat v boji, Vanko aktivoval svůj a jeho trubci "sebezničení bomby, zabíjet sebe. Tony závodil uložit Pepper uprostřed série explozí. Pepper opustil svou pozici jako CEO, a ona a Stark políbila. Rhodes vydali s brnění Mark II bez vážných námitky Starka. V rozboru, a zároveň ukazuje novinky záběry dalšího nadlidské události, Nick Fury informoval Starka, že zatímco Iron Man byl vhodným kandidátem pro "Mstitelé iniciativa", Tony sám nebyl. S.H.I.E.L.D. chtěl Tony v pozici konzultanta, ale Tony řekl, že Fury nemohl dovolit jeho pomoc. Stark myslel o pozici na okamžik a on souhlasil pod podmínkou, že senátor Stern prezentovat sebe a Rhodos se svými medailemi za statečnost. O pár hodin později, Stark dostal jeho přání a vzal práci jako konzultant. Vzal velkou radost z senátora Sterna zlosti na nuceny mu medaili. Neuvěřitelný Hulk Udržování s jeho práci jako konzultant pro SHIELD, Stark měl za úkol zabránit generála Thaddeus Ross od uvolnění Emil Blonsky na Avengers iniciativy, kterou nařídil Světové rady bezpečnosti. Stark přišel k baru, kde našel opilého Ross. Dva Vyměněné urážky před Stark mu řekl, že tým byl vyroben. Avengers Poté co Loki infiltroval facility Joint Temná energie mise a ukradl tesseract, Nick Fury se rozhodl, že je čas obnovit Avengers iniciativu. Agent Phil Coulson cestoval do nově vybudovaného Stark věž, kde Tony a Pepper Potts slavili úspěšné vytvoření nové, čisté zdroje energie. Tony byl informován o přítomnosti Coulson na adrese Stark věž by JARVIS ke kterému on ho informoval, že on měl "dosáhl Life Model Decoy Tonyho Starka" a odmítl ho vidět. Coulson vstoupil do budovy tak jako tak a informoval Tonymu, že iniciativa byla nyní aktivní, a oni potřebovali, aby se vrátil dovnitř, podal Stark holografických obrazovek s informacemi o Captain America, Thor, Bruce Banner a Lokiho. Stark se hodí v jeho Mark VI brnění a cestoval do Stuttgartu kde našel svého starého známého, Natasha Romanoff v Quinjet s výhledem na nově unfrozen Captain America uprostřed bitvy s nepřátelskou bohem, Loki. Stark létali přímo a odstřelil Loki s jeho repulsors a stál vysoký vedle Captain America, nutí Loki, aby se vzdal. Doprovod Loki na Quinjet, tým zamířil zpět do štítu Helicarrier. Stark komentoval Rogerse bojové dovednosti a jemně mu vysmíval. Quinjet byl pak obklopen bouří a zaútočil Thor, který se vloupal a popadl Lokiho, než odletěl. Stark ihned je pronásledoval. Zatímco Thor pohrozil Lokimu na vrcholu hory, Stark odstřelil Thora od Lokiho, a hodil ho na lesní půdu. Stark odmítl nechat Thor u Lokiho, a začala bitva.Kategorie:Hrdinové)